


The Swamp

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Love, No spoilers but, RV Crashes, Sword Fighting, They're destined to be together, swamp, utica lives in a cabin, vanjie lives in a camper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Utica has lived in her cabin in the swamp all her life. What happens when a charming young lady sweeps her off her feet?
Relationships: Utica Queen/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Swamp

Utica was figuring out a 2 piece puzzle when she heard trees rustling and the sound of an engine roaring through her swamp. She got up and looked out of her window and BOOM! A camper was flying into her swamp!

"What in the world?!" She went out barefoot and the camper crashed into the muddy swamp.

"OH MY GOD, WAAAAAAHHHH!" Somebody said in a Wario voice and Utica carefully walked over.

"Oh sweet Jesus..." Utica heard someone say and the door opened, and a pretty young lady stepped out. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Utica gave her a toothy grin.

"Who the fuck you is?" The girl asked eloquently.

"Oh me? I'm Utica, queen of this swamp! Who are you?" The girl lit up a cigar and Utica waved the smoke out of her face as she coughed.

"Name's Vanjie. Where I'm at?" Utica giddily giggled. Vanie sure was forgetful!

"I told you, you're in my swamp!" Vanjie shook her head and took a long puff of her stogie.

"What year it is?" Vanjie asked and Utica thought for a moment.

"Ummm.... I'm not exactly sure, I don't have a calendar." Vanjie sighed and whipped out her phone.

"1987... so it did work..." She said under her breath.

"Follow me, I gotta show yo ass some cool stuff." Utica quickly nodded and they went inside Vanie's camper.

"Wowza!" Utica kookily exclaimed. She'd never even seen a camper before, (don't ask how she knew what is was) let alone be in one!

"Pretty cool, ain't it?" Vanjie asked and Utica nodded. She showed her around and Utica decided this was her home too now. In the swamp of course, the camper wasn't leaving.

-

Days passed, and Vanjie still couldn't figure out how to get back to 2021. Not that she wanted to, the year already sucked major ass but she needed to go back to posting her driving around on her Instagram story and making TikToks now and then.

"Hey Vanjie?" Vanjie didn't turn around, she was busy making plutonium or something.

"What bitch."

"Can you stay? I-I-I- I love you!" Vanjie turned around this time with a confused look on her pretty face.

"Bitch you cray, now Imma get out this bitch ten fold." Utica stomped her feet on the floor like a toddler and started crying.

"No, no, no! If you leave, well, I just might... I just might kill you!" Suddenly Utica had a sword and Vanjie did too! They went out of the murky swamp water mud and fought. Utica barely evaded Vanjie's quick moves, while Vanjie swooped past Utica's bold and strong sword yielding powers. Suddenly, Vanessa kicked Utica's sword out of her hand and shoved the sword in her belly. Utica fell to her knees as Vanjie ripped the sword back out and flicked her blood off her sword.

"Vanjie... please know... I truly love-" Utica died right then and there and Vanjie snickered.

"Dumb bitch." She got the time traveling powers back and flew out of the swamp and back home.

Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for killing off utica there might be a part two tho who knows


End file.
